A Zeo Life
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: What if Kim's Dear John letter wasn't what it appeared to be? How would that change the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

KPOV-

I cant believe I wrote that letter. I didn't want to but I did it to save my friends. Ive been practicing like crazy for the Pan Globals when all of a sudden a robot who called herself Machina grabbed me from behind. She forced me to write that letter and send it to Tommy. I just hope him and the others can catch the clues ive written in there.

TPOV-

When Adam finished reading that letter to Kim I knew something was wrong.

"let me see that Adam."

Tommy im not sure that's a good idea. " he said, but handed me the letter anyway. There has to be a mistake. Why would she send me tickets to watch her in the trials for the Pan Globals if she was planning on breaking up with me? I read the letter and automatically knew something was wrong.

"Somethings not right. She used our code phrase." I said to the others.

"what code phrase?" Kat asked.

"I have to follow my heart. We both have a code phrase for each other if something is happening that we need the other know is beyond our control. Her is I have to follow my heart because she always told me that her heart has always and will always lead her to me. " the others looked at me like they didn't know weather to believe me or not. "Guys im telling you somethings wrong?" They nodded, and billy said ,

"well lets get back to the command center and see if alpha and Zordon have any ideas."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

"Guys im telling you somethings wrong?" They nodded, and billy said ,

"well lets get back to the command center and see if alpha and Zordon have any ideas."

Now- KPOV-

I havent heard from Tommy or the others in months which could only mean one thing; they believed that letter and tommy must not have gotten my message. My breath hitched at that thought.

' don't think about that today Kim' I chastised myself. Today is the day of the Pan Global tryouts and I need to focus. I went to go do my floor routine when one of the officals came up to me.

"Kimberly, right?" I nodded and she waved at me to follow her. I grabbed my jacket and followed after confused.

"You sent tickets to a boy named Tommy Oliver, right?" I nodded again wondering what this was about.

"Can you go in here and wait for me please?" I nodded and walked in looking behind me at the offical.

"What is this about?"

"Just wait at the table." She said, then closed the door. I blew out a breath and turned around and stopped in my tracks. Sitting there were Tommy and the rest of the Rangers.

"Tommy?" He looked at Billy, who nodded and placed two devices on the table and turning one on. He then nodded at Tommy who came up to me with the other device. A lazer came and he scanned me from head to toe. My brow furrowed.

"Tommy, whats going on?"

"Did you mean what you sid to me in that letter?" He asked, never one to beat around the bush. I looked around thinking Machina was gonna show up any second.

"This device it sound proofing this room from anyone and everyone." Billy said pointing at the one still whirling on the table.

"No I didn't. I hoped you got my message but I guess not. Look you have no reason to believe me but some THING name Machina came and threatened that if I didn't break up with you that she would kill you. I know that you guys can take care of yourselves but I had to do what I could to protect you even if it killed me to do it. " Tommy glanced down at the device in his hand then back at me and said,

"I got your message. I believe you." I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. I threw my arms around his neck and held on like I was afraid he was going to change his mind and disappear. He wound his arms around my back tightly I felt like I was coming home.

"thank you Tommy. I was so worried. I really did think you believed that letter. It about killed me to write that and then when you didn't reply I thought the worst." He pulled backand looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"But I did reply Kim. Ive sent you letters explaining that I got your message and that we were coming up with a plan." It was my turn to get confused.

"then what happened to the letters?" He shrugged but held me tighter when there came a knock at the door.

"Kimberly come one. You need to warm up." I let out a breath when my coach, Coach Schmidt poked his head in.

"Coach Schmidt can my friends come into the pit with me?" He shook his head and said,

"Only one can." I nodded and faced my friends when he left.

"We'll go to the stands Tommy. You stay with Kim. " I smiled.

"thanks guys. It means a lot that you did all this for me and are hear today."

"we wouldn't be anywhere else, Kim." Billy said, going to turn off the device blocking our voices.

"Oh Billy wait." He stopped mid movment of picking up the machine.

"whats this one do?" I asked taking the one still in Tommy's hand.

"Oh that. The a pirspiration negative influx detector. " I furrowed my brow and that's when Tommy leaned into my ear.

"It would have made a loud sound it you had lied or were under a spell." I nodded, and grabbed Tommy's hand and walking to the pit handing his his all access pass I got from one of the officials.

I got out of there right as I was being called for the uneven bars. I took a deep breath.

"This is my worst event. Wish me luck."

"Good Luck, Kim." He said as he kissed my cheek.

I was almost finished when I felt my hands slip and I felt my body meet the floor.

TPOV-

I felt my body tense when I saw her land the way she did and I held my breath when she didn't move. That was the longest minute of my life but then she got up and di the little pose that I never understood that they do before and after and walked straight toward me. I wrapped my arms around her and never wanted to let her go. I knew beam was dangerous but I never thought the rest of these events were.

KatPOV_

When I saw the way she landed I couldn't help but go back to when I saw her frall from the beam when we first became friends.

A/N:

This is the accident im drawing from. Don't worry I have a plan…sorta.

watch?v=FvlXC_3BZVw


	3. Chapter 3

Previously-

TPOV-

I felt my body tense when I saw her land the way she did and I held my breath when she didn't move. That was the longest minute of my life but then she got up and di the little pose that I never understood that they do before and after and walked straight toward me. I wrapped my arms around her and never wanted to let her go. I knew beam was dangerous but I never thought the rest of these events were.

KatPOV_

When I saw the way she landed I couldn't help but go back to when I saw her frall from the beam when we first became friends.

NOW- KimPOV-

I knew I would have to work that much harder after my fall from bars. I keep going through my routine trying to see where I went wrong. I just couldn't figure it out. I know that I had grabbed the bar right but. It was like there was butter on it.

"Up next on beam is Kimberly Hart." I heard over the intercom I took a breath. I needed a flawless routine to get back into the running first second and third. I took my place on the mat and cleared my head of anything that wasn't gymnastics. **(I don't know any gymnastics terms so Im just going put the link to the routine on the bottom.)** Once I finished my routine and stuck my landing I felt better about my spot in the competition. I knew there was most likely no way that I was going to win the gold but hopefully I was high enough that I was in the running for silver or bronze. I walked back over to Tommy again thanking whatever higher being was out there that Tommy figured I didn't mean what I said in that letter.

I was standing with tommy when I got called that I was up next for vault. I pecked him on the cheek while I went to wait for the go signal. Once I got the okay I stood up and took a deep breath and ran with all my might I was twisting I knew that I wasn't going to land right but I wasn't prepared for the pain that I felt in my knee. As I laid down I couldn't think through the haze of pain. I held onto my knee as Coach Schmidt knelt next to me. I laid there as the poked and prodded at my knee. Sending pain through my body. I clenched my jaw to keep from screaming. Once they got me into the wheelchair I looked around for Tommy and noticed him being held back by security.

"Tommy!" I called. He looked at me as did the security. As I was wheeled past him I held my hand out to him and security finally moved to the side and he grabbed my hand. AS we walked to the infirmary he kissed my hand. I tried to smiled at him but just at that time we hit a bump and even with all the padding around my leg I had to keep from screaming out. I must have let out a whimper because Tommy's hand lightly squeezed mine. I looked up at him right as we were entering the imfirmary.

"Okay lets get her on the bed." They said and I tensed knowing that they'll do it as fast as possible, meaning I was in a world of pain.

"I'll do it." Tommy said. They looked like they were about to protest but he already had his arms around my back and knees. The latter of which he was holding as gently as possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt someone holding my foot up in the air. I clenched my teeth as I was lifted up and tensed. Once I was on the bed Tommy kissed my forehead and I held onto his hand.

"thank you" I said as I looked in his eyes. He placed his forehead on mine and I closed my eyes, feeling complete.

""Anytime my pink princess." I laughed lightly.

"Your never going to stop using that nickname are you?" He shook his head and leaned in to whisper.

"I gotta get the Zedd corruption off it somehow right?" I laughed louder this time. Then the doctor came in and gave me a pain pill. Then he started setting up the portable xray machine over my knee.

 **A/N: There is a poll on my profile. Please give me your oppinion**

Beam routine- watch?v=619-loLpe8U

Vault- watch?v=jfF8ORHXB8g


	4. Chapter 4

Previously-

"thank you" I said as I looked in his eyes. He placed his forehead on mine and I closed my eyes, feeling complete.

"Anytime my pink princess." I laughed lightly.

"Your never going to stop using that nickname are you?" He shook his head and leaned in to whisper.

"I gotta get the Zedd corruption off it somehow right?" I laughed louder this time. Then the doctor came in and gave me a pain pill. Then he started setting up the portable x-ray machine over my knee.

KimPOV- (This is in the short time between Mighty Morphin and Zeo)

Its been months and I finally only have to use a knee brace, though I didn't tell tommy. I wanted it to be a suprize. I got ready for our date. He said he had a very special date planned. I cant wait to see his reaction to my suprize, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this was more than just a date. Once I was ready I sat on my bed and tried to figure out what could be so special about our date today.

I heard the door bell ring so I got up to walk down the stairs. Once I saw him at the bottom I let go of the rail and walked the rest of the way to his side with no assistance.

"Kim, your walking by yourself." He said with eyes filled with happiness. Everyone else might not be able to read him a lot of time but its like I feel what hes feeling in my soul. I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Suprize." I said.

"I thought I was the one with the suprize." I laughed, as we walked out the door. We walked around for a while before he led me to our spot. The spot where he asked me out for the first time. We sat there and ate the picnic that he had made for us, and just talked.

"Kim, theres something I want to ask you. You are the best thing in my life. When I moved here I didn't think there would be anything special here, but I was so very wrong. I found you and through everything you have stuck by me and supported me. I honestly never thought I would be afraid of losing someone but I was wrong, because the thought of losing you is crippling. When I got that letter when I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore I couldn't breathe. I never want to feel that way again. I know we're young but I also know that the way I feel about you will never fade it will only grow. Kim, I love you will you do the honor of being my wife?" He said, pulling a georgeous ring. It was silver ring with a pink heart diamond with two diamonds on either side of it and the ends of the ring wrapping around the heart.

"Tommy yes, yes of course I will." I said with tears streaming down my face. He smiled back at me, sliding the ring on before spinning me around. I laughed and kissed him, pouring all the love and happiness I had for him in that kiss.

A/N:

Ring link-

/pink-engagement-rings/pink-heart-engagement-rings/


	5. Chapter 5

Previously-

"Kim, theres something I want to ask you. You are the best thing in my life. When I moved here I didn't think there would be anything special here, but I was so very wrong. I found you and through everything you have stuck by me and supported me. I honestly never thought I would be afraid of losing someone but I was wrong, because the thought of losing you is crippling. When I got that letter when I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore I couldn't breathe. I never want to feel that way again. I know we're young but I also know that the way I feel about you will never fade it will only grow. Kim, I love you will you do the honor of being my wife?" He said, pulling a georgeous ring. It was silver ring with a pink heart diamond with two diamonds on either side of it and the ends of the ring wrapping around the heart.

"Tommy yes, yes of course I will." I said with tears streaming down my face. He smiled back at me, sliding the ring on before spinning me around. I laughed and kissed him, pouring all the love and happiness I had for him in that kiss.

Now- TPOV-

"You just made me the happiest man in the world." I told kim once we pulled away. I still had her wrapped in my arms.

"And im the happiest girl in the world." She said looking at me with those beautiful eyes, that were shinning with so much love and happiness that it just drew me in and I smiled at her. She giggled and extended her hand looking at the ring.

"do you like it?" I asked, looking to her face.

"No, I love it. Its perfect." I smiled and hoped that our lives would be like this forever, but of course time went by and before I knew it I was dropping her back off at Jasons house. His family had taken her in when she came back to angel grove which her parents were happy for.

"I don't wanna leave you Tommy. I loved today and I don't want it to end." She said as we stood on the porch.

" I know I don't either, but we'll see each other tomorrow after all we have some news we need to tell everyone." She smiled then and I vowed to myself for the thousandth time that I would do everything in my power to make sure that I would always make her smile. I kissed her cheek before she opened the door and stepped in the house.

"Goodnight my white ranger." She said, smiling.

"Goodnight my pink princess." I said as I gave her hand one more kiss and watching her close the door before walking home.

KPOV-

I leaned against the door and squealed into my hand before starting to walk up the stairs. I couldn't believe that just a few hours ago I had been sitting up here in my room wondering what was so special about today and now im engaged to the most amazing man I had ever met. I walked to my room and sat down on the bed and replayed everything that happened today. I smiled before I felt someones hand over my mouth. I fought trying to get away but felt this jolt before blacking out.

TPOV-

I was woken up from an amazing dream by my cell phone ringing. I knew who it was instantly by the ringtone that rang out. I picked it up and smiled as I said,

"You know beautiful we are going to see each other in a couple hours right?"

"Your are, are you?" I heard over the phone, and my blood ran cold.

"Mondo? What have you done with Kimberly?"

"if you ever want to see her again you and the other ranger rats will meet me in the park in an hour. South side by the warehouses." He said before hanging up. I jumped up and Checked in with Zordon.

"Zordon come in this is Tommy."

"Yes Tommy its late is everything alright?"

"Mondo has Kimberly. He wants all the rangers to meet him in the park in an hour. South side by the warehouses."

"I will have alpha alert the other rangers at once."

Tell them ill meet them there." I said threw on a shirt and teleported to the area Mondo said.

I had been walking around for almost an hour when the others found me.

"Any sign of her Tommy?" I shook my head

"No but he should be here soon."

"I am here." He said, finally showing himself.

"Where's Kimberly?" I asked, worried about what he could've done to her. He waved behind him and dozens of cogs dragging Kimberly.

"Let her go. She's not part of this." I said, watching every move they made trying to find a way to get kim back.

"You're wrong there Red ranger, you see as long as she is with you she is a part of this and I think you already knew this.

"Let her go. Fight someone who can actually fight back." Tanya said. Kim looked at me and I saw the trust she had in me and I knew I would do everything in my power to make sure that I didn't disappoint her. Then she started struggling, causing the distraction we needed.

"Come on guys." I said and we all ran in to help her. Once I got to Kim we stood back to back and fought.

"You okay, Kim?" I asked her.

"Im okay, bit of a headache but other than that im fine." She said. Once we got away from the cogs I grabbed her hand and had her look at me right as we heard a roar from the sky.

"Kim run."

"I can help tommy."

"no please get out of the way of any danger, please." She nodded and ran away from battle. I watched as she started away but then got swooped up.

"KIM!" I yelled.

"TOMMY."


	6. Chapter 6

Previously-

"Kim Run."

"I can help tommy."

"no please get out of the way of any danger." She nodded and ran away away from battle. I watched as she started away but then got swooped up.

"KIM!" I yelled.

"Tommy!"

Now- Still TPOV-

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but soon I got pulled back to my surroundings by mondo.

"Well you might have beaten us back today, but it turns out you lost her anyway which makes makes this a little better form me." I glowered at him as he disappeared. The others turned to me.

"What's he talking about Tommy?" Rocky asked. "What happened to Kim?"

"it looked like a dragon swooped down and grabbed her as she was running away."

"Dragons? They don't exist do they?" Tanya asked, still trying to grasp all the things that we learned that she has missed.

"we didn't think aliens existed before either, but now we fight them almost daily." Adam stated. I nodded as he held the communicator to his mouth.

"Zordon come in this is Adam."

"Yes adam? Did you and the other rangers rescue Kimberly?"

"No. We got her back from mondo, but then, according to Tommy a dragon grabbed her and flew off. Is that possible?" Adam asked, as we all listened for the answer.

"Yes Adam though dragons are pretty rare. Come back to the command center and we'll find her. Some dragons live to to protect humans, though most don't believe that. There are a select few of their kind that are dangerous to any species it comes across."I tensed at that, we nodded and checked to see if its clear before teleporting to the command center to find Kim.

KPOV-

S I felt my feet touch the ground I looked into the brightening sky to make sure my tired eyes had seen correctly. Sure enough it had been a dragon that had grabbed me. I started backing away when it landed behind me. It looked at me and my instincts told me not to be afraid. I stopped backing away and listened to my instincts. I took slow steps toward the beast that had swooped down and saved me.

"Hey girl." I said, softly, watching her for any sign that she was going to attack. She looked at me and I could feel were the the same in spirit.

"thank you for saving me. I appreciate it." It looked at me and I could see the lonliness in her eyes. I reached out my hand to her and slowly took a step toward her.

TPOV-

We were at the comm and center waiting for alpha and billy, who had been called in once we told Zordon about Kim and the dragon, to find Kim. I couldn't get what Zordon said out of my head. I just got her back I couldn't lose her again. I wouldn't survive.

We've locked on to her location." Billy said. I walked over to the viewing globe and saw something that made my heart freeze, and I teleported out.

KPOV-

My hand had just made contact with her face. She wrapped her wing around me and pulled me into her side.

"Kim!" Tommy yelled. I pushed against her wing. She hesitated before opening her wing and I saw Tommy standing there in his normal clothes. Once he saw me he began toward me, but my new dragon friend started growling at him.

"Tommy stop. Im okay." He stopped and I looked at her and said,

"He wont hurt me, or you. You can trust him."

"Kim what are you doing?"

"Tommy trust me, lightening wont hurt you."

"lightening?" He asked and I shrugged.

"She just seems like a lightening. I feel connected to her somehow."

"lets head back to the command center then. See if Zordon knows anything this." I nodded and turned to walk away when I was airborn.

"Whoa!" I squeeked before landing on lightening back. She spread her wings and I smiled. "Meet you there handsome?" He nodded and teleported out in a flash of red. Once she lifted off the graound I leaned down closer to her neck and we headed off to the command center not realizing what had just happened.


	7. AN

I am trying to figure out which stories to continue. I have decided to work on four at a time. I have already decided on one but I want your opinion on the other three. Let me know. The others will be deleted for the time being. there is a poll up on my profile


End file.
